El idiota de mi Hermano
by CherokeeDixon
Summary: Detrás de tantas miradas y palabras existe una historia, solo hay que saber conocerla. Los Dixon están llenos de historias. / Relacion de Hermanos / Antes-Despues serie / Rate: T /No lleva secuencia exacta, no todos son frios.
1. La Cigueña

El Idiota de mi Hermano.

**Summary:** Detrás de tantas miradas y palabras existe una historia, solo hay que saber conocerla. Los Dixon, están llenos de historias.

**Rate:** T. (- puede cambiar en próximos capítulos, mientras tanto esta en T)

**Personajes:** Hermanos Dixon. (No es hermanoxhermano)

-Historia de 30 capítulos, 30 ocasiones diferentes, 29 capítulos hasta que todo termine-

Más comentarios hasta el final.

**La Cigüeña.**

Merle: 8 años.

Daryl: 1 día.

Merle había visto a su madre extraña desde el primer momento. Él había pensado que todo cambiaria. Había estado en lo correcto después de todo.

Siempre que su madre lo dejaba en la escuela sabia que mientras él comía su sándwich de mermelada de fresa y tomaba de su cajita de jugo, ella solo tenía que vivir con el demonio mismo. Era pequeño, _inocente_, pero eso no le quitaba los ojos; había visto tantas veces las cicatrices de su madre que las suyas parecían simples cariños. Las marcas recorrían su delgado cuerpo, demasiado delgado, pero siempre que Merle le preguntaba ella con una sonrisa amable le decía que todo estaba bien, que era un _simple rasguño_.

Las cosas hubieran sido tan distintas. Pero vaya que el destino se encargo de joder la vida de Annabeth y Merle Dixon enviándoles a un esposo y padre demasiado verde.

Anna siempre había sido gentil, hasta sutil, con Merle, todo el tiempo se ponía entre su esposo y su preciado tesoro. Siempre. Ni una vez fallo. Todo tiene sus límites. Como decía Merle, hasta el más puro ángel tiene sus plumas descoloridas.

Era un día normal, un viernes en la que lo habían sacado de la escuela porque su madre había llamado, pidiendo que su hijo saliera para poder irse con ella, o eso le habían dicho a Merle. Cuando salió del salón con su mochila en la espalda noto la mirada de burla de la mayoría de sus compañeros, nunca había sido uno de los favoritos, y no pensaba llegar a hacerlo nunca, pero vaya que no los golpeaba solo porque sabía lo que era ser maltratado, y Anna le había dicho que tratara a las personas como le hubiera gustado que lo trataran. Nunca pasaba lo mismo, pero la esperanza muere al último.

Al llegar a la recepción de encontró con su madre, se veía mas pálida de lo normal y aquel vientre abultado por alguna extraña razón parecía darle más dolores a Anna. Merle pensó que solo era otro misterioso 'morete'.

"¡Mamá!" no había podido evitar correr a ella, enrollarse en sus piernas y colocar su mejilla en la suave piel de la palma de su mano.

"Cariño… necesito que vengas conmigo ¿Si?"

El pequeño elevo la mirada para encontrarse con el rostro de Annabeth, estaba surcado en sudor, las mejillas tenían un color rosado, pero no era el rosado común, la sonrisa seguía allí, pero Merle la había etiquetado como 'sonrisa de dolor' siempre la hacía. Y por ultimo noto las ojeras debajo de los azules ojos…

"¿Estás bien?"

No supo donde empezó ni donde termino, pero en menos de dos segundos se madre se retorcía en el asiento y pronto media docena de personas ya la rodeaban. Unas fuertes manos lo alejaron de ella, apartándolo de la vista de una Anna en el suelo.

.

Sus pies no tocaban el suelo, sus tenis apenas y tocaban los fierros de la silla, había aprendido que los pies nunca se suben a los asientos bonitos, así que ahí estaba, cruzado de brazos, con los fideos de piernas colgando y su mochila aun puesta.

Veía a muchas personas pasar y pasar enfrente de él sin darle una mirada. Muchas de ellas, la mayoría, iban vestidas del enfermizo color verde hospital, Merle odiaba ese color. En cuanto se llevaron a su madre al hospital, el menor había insistido ir con ella en la ambulancia, no la dejaría sola. Fue cuando uno de los camilleros se apiado de él y lo metió con él en la ambulancia. Todo el camino Merle estuvo sosteniendo la mano de Anna, ni en los brincos mas bruscos de la camioneta la soltó. El chico que iba a su lado gritaba a los conductores que aceleraran, que el bebé podía morir.

Bebé, ¿Qué demonios era un bebe y porque estaba muriendo?

Pronto el camillero saltaba fuera de la ambulancia, indicándole a Merle que se quedara con el otro, mientras tanto se alejaba como coche de carreras al hospital. Y ahí estaba, esperando a ver quien se dignaba a explicarle que demonios era un bebé, que demonios le pasaba a su madre y porque demonios no lo dejaban verla.

"¿Merle… Dixon?"

Elevo la mirada para encontrarse con un señor canoso y de lentes sosteniendo una tabla, lo miraba como todos los demás solo que él llevaba una sonrisa amigable. Cuando asintió, el doctor, o eso supuso que era, le indico que lo siguiera.

"Fuiste muy valiente al acompañar a tu madre. ¿Eres hijo único?"

Merle solo asintió.

"Bueno, quiero que conozcas a alguien-"

"¿P-puedo ver a mi mamá?"

El doctor se paró en seco, viéndolo con algo que no reconocía en la mirada, y pronto ya lo conducía a una habitación.

Ahí estaba.

Envuelta en sabanas blancas y con una extraña sonrisa en la cara.

"¡Mamá!"

Esta vez ella no hablo, solo estiro su brazo para poder tocar la pequeña cara de Merle. Sabía que le había causado un susto a su hijo, pero solo había podido pensar en él cuando se le rompió la fuente en casa.

Pronto el pequeño niño de ocho años estaba hecho bolita al lado de su cadera, enterrando su cara en su estomago. Merlo no pregunto por qué ya no tenía esa pansota, pero siempre había escuchado que las mujeres son felices delgadas, así que no le quiso quitar su alegría.

Así pasaron la noche, ambos haciéndole cariñitos al otro hasta que ambos cayeron rendidos.

.

"Merle… cariño, despierta."

El pequeño solo se revolcó inquieto en la pequeña cama, cuando toco la orilla y sintió el pánico de caerse fue cuando abrió los ojos rápidamente, encontrándose con la sonrisa amable de Anna.

"Merle, quiero que conozcas a alguien"

No le gustaba escuchar muchas cosas dos veces, solían causarle un dolor en el estomago y eso no le agradaba mucho. Fue cuando el mismo doctor canoso entro por la puerta con una… ¿caja? ¿Carriola de vidrio? ¿Caja con ruedas? Ni sabía que era.

"¿una caja?"

Ambos adultos rieron a su comentario. ¿Querían que conociera una estúpida caja?

"No, cariño. Quiero que conozcas a David"

"Pero ya conocí al doctor" a esas alturas ya estaba sentado, cruzado de piernas, sobre la cama y viendo a la misteriosa caja.

"No, amor. El doctor no se llama David, él se llama Sebastián"

"¿La caja se llama David?" ambos volvieron a reír, y Merle solo sintió el calor subir por su cuello a sus mejillas.

Fue cuando el amable doctor, Sebastián, se corrigió Merle; se agacho hacia la caja y con un movimiento delicado saco una bola de cobijas.

¿Las cobijas se llamaban David?

"Merle, este es David. Tu hermanito"

Quería voltear a la mujer que tenia detrás y preguntarle si estaba en su sano juicio. Era una bola de cobijas y su madre decía que era su hermanito. Aja, y pronto saldría Merle agarrado de las cobijas presumiendo que las telas eran sus parientes. Si.

"Los dejare solos" Sebastián paso la bola de tela a su madre, colocándoselo con cuidado en el pecho. Con una última sonrisa, cerró la puerta detrás de él.

"Merle, acércate para que conozcas a David, él es tu hermanito"

El solo frunció el ceño, si, de seguro su madre había perdido la cabeza. Un lloriqueo salió de las cobijas y fue cuando Merle se detuvo de decir algo. No era un sonido familiar, y que tampoco había escuchado. Era un sonido nuevo para él.

De rodillas, fue arrastrándose hacia donde Anna mantenía a aquella bola, asomo su cabeza por un hueco entre las telas y lo vio. Era un niño en miniatura. Nunca había visto uno. A pesar del color rojo en su carita, Merle pensó que hasta se veía adorable. Mantenía una manita aferrada a las cobijas mientras que la otra estaba desaparecida entre tanto color azul. Cuando trato de tocar la regordeta pequeña mejilla, se detuvo para ver a su madre, no tenía ni idea si podía tocarlo. Siempre que iba a alguna tienda, Anna era la primera en decirle que no tocara nada, que si rompía algo Paul, su padre, se iba a poner más enojado.

"Anda"

Con una pequeña sonrisa, puso su mano en un pequeño puño, solo dejando un dedo arriba, no quería lastimar a lo que fuese que fuera así que con el toque más delicado que pudo poner, arrastro su dedo arriba y debajo de la mejilla rosada. La piel era aun más suave que la de Anna, y eso lo cautivo más.

"¿Quieres cargarlo?"

Merle ya no sabía que decirle. Ni siquiera sabía si esa cosa adorable era venenosa, o si sacaría unos tentáculos como en aquella película de '_Los Hombres de Negro'_. Tal vez era un pequeño extraterrestre… ¿de dónde venía? ¿Debajo de las cobijas seria de color azul? Deseo poder tener el teléfono de Will Smith para preguntarle qué hacer en caso de que _David_ tuviera tentáculos, después de todo él había hecho que el bebe extraterrestre dejara de atacarlo.

"¿Tienes preguntas, Merle?"

Anna siempre había sabido decir cuando Merle quería preguntar algo, siempre ponía esa cara de preocupación y la pequeña lengua salía a tocar sus labios, aparte de que sus puños siempre terminaban enroscados en la pequeña camisa.

"¿Qué es? ¿Es de color azul? ¿Tiene tentáculos? ¿Necesitaremos llamar a Will Smith para que venga a controlarlo? ¿Es venenoso? ¿De dónde viene? ¿Por qué _David_?"

Anna hizo lo posible para no reírse, había olvidado lo inocente que podía ser Merle a esa edad. "Es un bebe, tu hermanito. No es de color azul ni tiene tentáculos y no necesitaremos buscar a Will Smith" vio la cara de Merle caer, sabía que el hombre era el ídolo de su hijo "Pero tal vez algún día lo llamemos para que lo conozcas. Y viene de mi pansa ¿te acuerdas lo grande que estaba?"

Merle pareció pensar todas las respuestas y termino poniendo una cara de susto.

"¡Te lo comiste!"

Anna no sabía si esa era la respuesta de todo niño cuando le decían que había estado en su pansa, pero por alguna razón le encanto la cara de Merle. La forma en la que parecía asustado a sobremanera.

"No, no me lo comí. La cigüeña vino a entregarlo"

"¿Y cómo lo saco de tu pansa?... ¡¿No lo rasguño?!"

"No, amor" coloco una mano en la mejilla de Merle, acariciándolo. "Y no tengo idea, son solo… maravillas de la naturaleza"

"¿David?"

"¿No te gusta el nombre?"

Merle negó lentamente, en su salón había un David, odiaba como ese niño pálido y con pecas lo molestaba cada vez que su madre iba por el al colegio. Odiaba la sonrisa burlona cada vez que Merle sacaba su sándwich, mientras él llevaba miles de cosas en su lonchera de marcianos. No, definitivamente no le gustaba el nombre.

"entonces, ¿me ayudas a buscar otro nombre?"

"Will Smith"

Annabeth pareció divertida a la idea de ponerle al bebe Will Smith, sabía que si le ponían así seria la sensación en bebe. Pero no, tampoco quería un nombre tan común como Will en uno de sus hijos. Esa era la razón por la que Merle se llamaba Merle, no todo mundo tiene un hijo adorable llamado así.

"te parece… ¿Louis?"

Merle negó. "Daryl"

"¿Daryl? ¿De dónde lo sacaste?"

"el esposo de mi maestra favorita tiene un perro de esos que parecen lobos, tiene los ojos azules y el pelo del perro es blanco con café bajito, supongo que si _él_ saca el pelo como el mío, café bajito, lo tendrá como Daryl el perro, y aparte sacara los ojos azules."

"¿Le quieres poner como el perro del esposo de tu maestra favorita?" aceptaba que Daryl era un nombre no común, y aparte sonaba lindo en la terminación, justo como el nombre de Merle lo hacía. No dejo que su hijo contestara. "Me gusta. Daryl Dixon. El hermano menor de Merle Dixon"

Merle pareció emocionado al instante, y unas pequeñas lágrimas empezaron a rodar en sus mejillas, Anna no se pudo contener y pronto ambos lloraban observando al pequeño Daryl.

"¿P-puedo cargarlo?"

"Claro que si, amor"

No sabía ni cómo poner los brazos, así que dejo que Anna lo acomodara. Cuando lo tuvo totalmente en sus brazos, agacho su cara al punto de tocar la frente de su hermanito con su nariz. El bebé se removió un segundo antes de mandar una de sus manitas a la cara de Merle.

Y en ese momento le juro al casi-marciano de su hermanito que fuese lo que fuese, Merle estaría allí para protegerlo de cualquier _Will Smith_ que lo quisiera controlar o atacar. Al final de todo ambos tenían el mismo apellido.

"¿Mamá?... creo que su nombre al final de todo si suena de extraterrestre"

"Estoy segura de que sabrás protegerlo de otros aliens malvados, Merle"

"Y lo hare, mamá"

-.-.-.-.-

Fin del capítulo 1.

29 por ir. Un capitulo por día (Mas o menos)

Esta historia será como el one-shoot 'That's My Brother'. Solo que obviamente este tendrá muchos más momentos de estos dos hermanos. Arriba, debajo de cada título, pondremos la edad de Merle y Daryl respectivamente :3 solo para que sepan a qué edad eran adorables y a qué edad dejaron de serlo para convertirse en maquinas sensuales lol.

-Xcaret & Dan


	2. El niñero Merle

**El Idiota de mi Hermano.**

**Capitulo 02:** Merle apenas y podía cuidar su trasero, pero en una sola ocasión comprobó que si se lo proponía podía mantener al pequeño Daryl a salvo y sin ningún rasguño… claro, aunque significara que él tuviera cortadas, moretes y uno que otro mueble roto.

**Rate:** T

Obviamente en los primeros capítulos será más Merle que nada, por el momento Daryl es solo una bola rosada que gatea y come todo el tiempo c:

-Historia de 30 capítulos, 30 ocasiones diferentes, 28 capítulos hasta que todo termine-

**El niñero Merle.**

Merle: 10 años.

Daryl: 2 años.

Merle no sabía dónde estaba Paul, aquel tipo que decía ser su padre, siempre veía a su madre gastarse el trasero para mantenerlos a los dos. Siempre era común verla con el cabello recogido en una cola de caballo y con ropas gastadas revisando el periódico en busca de algún trabajo. Según el mayor de los niños, el hombre era el que debía de trabajar para mantener a su familia feliz, o eso era lo que la mayoría de su salón decía, pero ahí estaba Annabeth, buscando trabajo por todas partes mientras que Paul estaba, y tal vez, en alguna parte cerca del país.

Un día caluroso de septiembre, _maldito y caluroso mes_, Anna salió de su habitación con la ropa más formal que Merle había visto en su vida, un conjunto de saco y pantalones color tinto y su cabello caía hermosamente en su espalda, dándole aquel toque de juventud que Merle no veía desde hacía años.

"Merle, cariño. ¿Puedes venir un momento?" Merle solo se puso de pie de donde estaba sentado, supuso que podría terminar su rompecabezas una vez que su madre acabara. Una vez dentro de la habitación color azul de Anna, Merle volvió a tomar asiento, esta vez en la orilla de la cama viendo como su madre se ponía labial. "Necesito que me hagas un favor, cariño. ¿Podrías hacerlo?"

El niño solo asintió.

"Mira, hoy es mi primer día de trabajo, y no encontré a nadie para que se quedara con ustedes… ¿crees que podrían estar solos solo unas horas?" viendo la duda en la cara del niño, añadió sonriendo. "Juro traerles algo de regreso, algún chocolate ¿te parece?"

Esta vez, Merle asintió energéticamente. Hace meses no comía un chocolate y el mero pensamiento de tener en la boca esa cosa café y que se derrite era un muy bienvenido placer.

"Entonces, necesito que le des la comida a Daryl, deje su comida en el refrigerador, la tuya está afuera en la estufa, ya está caliente, solo sírvela para que no te vayas a quemar" con una pincelada mas, su cara ya parecía de señora de oficina profesional, pensó Merle, y con un beso en la frente acabo de decirle lo que todo una madre le dice a sus hijos a la hora de dejarlos solos. '_La vecina está a unos pasos, llámala si necesitas algo' 'No le abras a extraños' 'Cambia de pañal a Daryl'_ y ese tipo de cosas.

Y antes de lo que pudo pensar, solo observaba la espalda de Anna al caminar fuera de la casa, volteando repetidas veces solo para ver la cara de Merle pegada a la ventana.

Una vez que su madre no estaba en su periferia, volteo para ver la casa de un piso. No era grande, de hecho solo tenía dos habitaciones y la cocina, y claro lo que se podía llamar la sala común. En la habitación grande dormía su mamá, en la chica él y Daryl, no ocupaban más espacio. La cocina estaba limpia a más no poder, Anna decía que la cocina es el 'bebé' de toda mujer, así que siempre la tenía ordenada y limpia. La sala solo tenía dos sillones color marrón, y un tapete de círculos de colores. Ese era el lugar favorito de Merle, amaba sentir en sus dedos como los pelos de la alfombra acariciaban sus pies, aparte de que ya había agarrado ese lugar para armar los rompecabezas que tenia.

Con un suspiro se separo de la ventana, cayendo en el frio suelo con los pies desnudos, haría lo posible para dejar a su madre contenta. Así que con un pies torpes, por andar sentado más de tres horas en el tapete, fue hacia su habitación, donde la cuna de Daryl estaba; al llegar solo le daba el olor a leche de bebé, a cosas de bebé y uno que otro olor… a bebé. Merle no se quejaba, amaba que el olor del menor se le pegara, lo hacía sentirse en casa.

Cuando toco la cuna con sus manos, se paró de puntitas para poder alcanzar a ver adentro, Daryl ya estaba despierto, con sus grandes ojos azules viendo hacia donde algo le llamaba la atención, Merle a veces jugaba con eso como si fuera un tipo de perro, mostrándole cosas y haciendo que las siguiera con la mirada. Al final, siempre terminaba muerto de risa viendo como Daryl se llevaba esas cosas a la boca riendo; era un bebé muy risueño, decía el mayor.

"Daryl, ahora somos tu y yo amigo" el amigo se le había pegado de uno de sus compañeros y ahora le decía eso a medio mundo "¿Quieres salir a gatear?"

Estaba consciente de que Daryl apenas y le entendía, si es que le entendía algo, pero aun así el bebé alargo sus brazos hacia Merle, y en un rápido movimiento ya estaba fuera de la cuna y en el piso. Se quedo un momento allí, con sus piernitas cruzadas y con su juguete en la mano, viendo como Merle tomaba asiento justo delante de él.

"Bueno, ¿te parece si traigo tu comida? Mamá te dejo una de esas revolturas de zanahoria, y porquería y media…" Daryl solo volvió a reír al escuchar su voz "¿Acaso entiendes lo que te digo? Es como si te dijera que vas a comer saliva de perro" el menor volvió a reír, esta vez añadiendo pequeño aplausos "Como sea, de grande te recordare esto, y veremos si te da tanta gracia"

De un salto se puso de pie, viendo por última vez al menor antes de ir al refrigerador por su comida. El frasco abrió con un _pop_ y solo tuvo que meter una cuchara pequeña de platico para que la comida de Daryl estuviera servida. Hacer comida de bebé era lo más fácil del mundo, solo tenias que sacar el frasco, abrirlo, meterle una cuchara, e ir con el infante a ver que no se derramara todo en la cara. Trabajo de niño de 10 años, según Merle.

"Muy bien, Daryl, aquí está tu… ¿Daryl?"

Dejo el frasco en el suelo, justo al lado del marco de la puerta, solo para ir corriendo a la cuna, vio una vez, dos veces, tres-porque la tercera es la vencida- y Daryl no estaba allí. Se agacho para ver debajo del pesado mueble, pero tampoco vio nada, reviso debajo de su cama, atrás del pequeño librero, en el closet… y el pequeño niño de 2 años no estaba por ninguna parte.

"¡Daryl!" gruño cuando recordó que el niño no respondía a su nombre, _vaya niño_, así que con algo de desesperación salió del cuarto para ir al de su madre, Daryl iba mucho a aquella habitación solo para empezar a abrir cajones.

"¿Daryl?" volvió a hacer lo mismo, agachándose por todas partes, y viendo en todos los huecos por los que una personita cupiera, cuando tampoco lo encontró empezó a entrar en pánico. "¡¿Daryl?!"

_La comida._

Daryl solía ir con la persona que tuviera su comida, es como si tuviera un sexto sentido para saber cuándo le van dar de comer, así que lo decidió, atraería a su hermanito con la comida. Como aquella persona que pone queso para que el ratón caiga en la trampa.

Cuando corrió hacia donde había dejado la comida se paró en seco. El maldito frasco ya no estaba donde lo había dejado. En un momento de desesperación agarro sus castaños cabellos con las dos manos y jalo, si su madre se enteraba de que había perdido a Daryl, y en menos de cinco minutos, definitivamente iba a ser un niño de 10 años muerto.

"¡Daryl!"

Escucho un balbuceo en la sala, algo parecido a un '_uah_' y con eso tuvo para salir disparado a la sala. Al llegar vio a Daryl cruzado de piernas arriba de su rompecabezas y con el frasco en sus manos, cada segundo metía un dedito para después llevárselo a la boca; Merle no pensó que regañarlo fuera lo correcto, al final de todo él había sido quien lo había dejado solo. Volviendo a tomar asiento enfrente de él, solo observo en silencio como Daryl acababa cada vez más rápido con su frasco.

"¡Dupaah!"

Merle solo observo como Daryl dejaba el frasco en el tapete y cuando sus manos estuvieron libres de sostener algo empezó a aplaudir, feliz y entretenido, con sus manos pegajosas. La carita estaba llena de puré de zanahoria, aparte de que su camisa azul marino estaba toda embarrada de lo mismo.

"Tenemos que limpiarte, lo sabes ¿verdad?"

"¡Dupaah!"

"Lo tomare como un sí"

Cuando él estuvo de pie, agarro al menor en sus brazos, dirigiéndolo al pequeño baño completo que estaba justo en medio de las dos habitaciones, pensó en volver a dejarlo solo para poder ir por un banquito y poder poner a Daryl de pie. Pero con un simple recordatorio de lo pasado, descarto la idea y solo cargo a Daryl, sosteniéndolo por su cintura, para elevarlo y que sus manos alcanzaran el agua. De vez en cuando escuchaba como el menor reía cuando el agua lo tocaba, y eso era señal de que si se estaba limpiando.

De un segundo a otro, una de las piernas de Daryl fue a levantarse para colocar su piecito en la orilla del lavabo, mientras que medio cuerpo ya estaba metido en el objeto.

"¡Daryl, no! ¡Se supone que solo son las manos!"

Para cuando jalo al menor, este ya estaba más mojado que nada, aparte de que al bajarlo del lavabo, Daryl había estado seguro de agarrar la llave, así que ahí estaban, los dos tumbados en el suelo con un pozo de agua debajo de ellos y el lavabo en el suelo hecho trizas. Maldita fuerza de gravedad.

"Por lo menos estas en una pieza"

Daryl solo volvió a aplaudir riendo. Merle pensó en meterlo a un circo, de seguro enamoraba a todos con su simpática estupidez.

Trato de hacer que el hueco en la pared dejara de echar agua, pero por más que presionaba el agua seguía saliendo y saliendo. Se quito la camisa que traía puesta y la metió por el hueco, dejando que la tela se tornara oscura cada vez más por el agua. Bueno, por lo menos eso detendría la corriente ¿no?

"Bueno, vamos a cambiarte antes de que llegue mamá" volvió a cargar al niño en sus brazos para poder ir a la otra habitación. Llegando prácticamente hecho al bebé a su cama para poder ir al closet y sacar su ropa. "¿Te parece tu camisa amarilla?" cuando no escucho algún balbuceo, volvió a hablar "Entonces será esa… ¿algún pantalón que te gustaría usar? ¿Daryl?" volteo ya con la camisa amarilla en mano solo para encontrarse con la cama vacía "Cielos"

Corrió fuera de la habitación por segunda vez, esta vez busco en la sala primero, y como bien había pensado ahí estaba, comiéndose su preciado rompecabezas "¡Daryl!"

El menor al escuchar el grito, quedo espantado, y con sus agiles pequeñas piernas corrió hacia la cocina. ¿Desde cuándo sabia correr? ¿¡Tan siquiera sabía caminar!? Merle lo persiguió, metiéndose por donde el otro lo hacía e hincándose por donde Daryl se metía. Maldita cosa pequeña que cabía por todas partes.

"¡Daryl, la cocina no!" Merle quedo espantado cuando el menor abrió una de las puertas de la cocineta solo para empezar a sacar todas las cosas, en su mayoría cereales y galletas, para después meterse en el gran hueco y tratar de cerrar la puerta detrás de él.

Cuando el mayor lo detuvo, metiendo su zapato entre la puerta y el marco, solo escucho como Daryl reía. Estaba empezando a odiar esa risa. Con algo de enojo volvió a jalar la puerta para dejar expuesto a un bebé _inocente y puro_ con una caja de cereal en las manitas.

"Escucha, Darylena, te vas a poner esa camisa amarilla o yo mismo te la pondré ¿entiendes?"

Daryl solo abrió la caja de cereal y con algo de entusiasmo empezó a vaciar todo en el suelo, las malditas bolas de chocolate empezaron a rodar en el suelo hacia los pies de Merle. Pronto este ya no podía moverse sin pisar una, o varias.

.

Annabeth salió de su trabajo a las seis de la tarde, recordó pasar por la tienda de pasada para poder comprar dos barras de chocolate, una para Merle y otra para ella, y un dulce suave para Daryl. Iba tan rápido como podía, desde que los había dejado solos había tenido ese sentimiento de vacío en su estomago. No por el hecho de dejarlos solos si no por el hecho de no estar allí con ellos. Ya se habían convertido en su rutina de diario.

Cuando vio la casa en su caminar, sintió otra vez esa sonrisa en la cara, pronto estaría disfrutando de sus hijos.

Lo que le quedaba de camino prefirió correrlo, literalmente sus pies le ordenaban que fuera más rápido. Así que cuando toco la puerta, inmediatamente metió la llave.

"Oh por Dios…"

La casa estaba patas para arriba, con la sala llena de ¿zanahoria?, podía ver un charco de agua salir del baño y podía jurar que veía algo en el suelo, las dos habitaciones estaban cerradas, y por si fuera poco podía ver cereal salir de la cocina. Justo en medio de la sala, encima del tapete, estaban los dos niños. Merle estaba vestido solo con pantalones, y Daryl llevaba una camisa amarilla y un pantalón verde. 'Linda combinación'. Ambos la miraban con ojos de cachorrito, también observo como Daryl estaba de pie. No se había dado cuenta de eso, contando también que Merle tenía cara de pocos amigos.

"¿Están bien? ¿Paso algo?"

Merle camino hacia ella, agarrando a Daryl de la mano y obligándolo a caminar con él. Saco de los bolsillos de su pantalón unos billetes de baja proporción, y alargando la mano coloco los tres billetes en las manos de Annabeth.

"De ahora en adelante yo te pago para que cuides a Daryl"

Y con una media vuelta en sus talones, salió disparado a su cuarto, dejando a Daryl parado donde mismo.

Bueno, por lo menos los dos estaban bien y sin ningún rasguño… claro, sin contar la casa llena de comida de bebe, la fuga de agua, el lavabo roto, las habitaciones de cabeza… y su enojado hijo de 10 años.

-.-.-.-.-

**Gracias por leer :3**


	3. La Llegada de Paul (Parte 1)

**El Idiota de mi Hermano**

**Capitulo 03:** Cuando su llamado padre llega después de tanto tiempo y su madre es gravemente lastimada dejándolos solos… ¿Qué está dispuesto a hacer Merle para mantener a Daryl a salvo?

**Rate:** T –abuso familiar.

*Paul no creo que sea el nombre del original padre Dixon, pero siempre eh usado Paul y no creo poder cambiarlo lol

-Historia de 30 capítulos, 30 ocasiones diferentes, 27 capítulos hasta que todo termine-

**La Llegada de Paul (Parte 1/2)**

Merle: 13

Daryl: 5

Era un día normal, de hecho, era un día diferente, algo que a Merle le encantaba; no tenía que ver el sol perforando cada una de las ventanas, tampoco tenía que estar checando a Daryl para ver si no se estaba asando en su propio sudor… el día era sorpresivamente frio. El sol salió a las siete de la mañana, y eso le dio tiempo de dormir lo que no había dormido la noche anterior. Lo primero que hizo fue quitarse la flojera de encima, seguido de los mismos pasos de siempre: vestirse, servirse un tazón de cereal, peinarse, ponerse la mochila, checar por última vez a Daryl y a su madre e ir a la escuela.

Incluso la escuela había estado tranquila, aprendió que los sinónimos sirven para ofender a alguien, y eso lo encontró tan útil como la vez que aprendió a atarse las agujetas solito. Su día iba bien… y hubiera preferido que siguiera así. Pero vamos ¿Cuándo se cansaba el karma de joderle el día? Cuando más le estaba gustando su vida… si, definitivamente.

Mientras caminaba de regreso a casa iba escuchando todo a su alrededor; ese nido de pájaros en una esquina siempre cantaba a la misma hora y siempre le tocaba escucharlos, tiempo antes había tratado de dejar sus migajas para dárselas, y así había sido hasta que su madre encontró lo que hacía y dejo de mandarle sándwich para desayunar. No la culpaba. O también iba saltando las líneas de la calle, imaginaba que eran líneas de fuego y si las pisaba perdía… amaba hacerlo aunque los adultos se le quedaran viendo.

En cuanto vio la camioneta estacionada fuera de su casa algo en su estomago le decía que algo no iba bien. Nadie dudaba del estomago de Merle Dixon. Tantas cosas pasaron por su cabeza, pero solo pudo pensar en dos, en su madre y su hermano, estaría perdido si alguien les hiciera algo, así que con toda la rapidez que pudo juntar, corrió lo que le quedaba de camino tumbando su mochila en el proceso y haciéndose una cortada en la rodilla; paso por la camioneta y de un golpe derribo la puerta…

Quien hubiera pensado que la escena que tenía enfrente le helaría la sangre.

Un hombre con tatuajes por todos lados y un cuerpo que gritaba '_dolor_' tenía agarrada a Annabeth por el brazo, obligándola a estar contra la pared y la cara contraída en dolor. Al principio pensó en correr hacia el tipo y darle una patada en la entrepierna, eso siempre funcionaba, pero luego vio al otro brazo y no supo qué hacer. Tenía agarrado a Daryl de los cabellos y lo jalaba de forma que el pobre menor estaba sin tocar el suelo, no pensó que tan fuerte seria su cabello como para soportar el peso, pensó en el pobre y lo que podía sentir.

"Me alegra tanto que hayas llegado, Merle. Tenía muchas ganas de verte"

El tipo solo ladeo la cara un centímetro para poder verlo, vio esos ojos azules y vio el cabello rubio-castaño… y de repente todo lo que había desayunado quería salir de donde estaba.

Escucho a Anna decir algo parecido a '_No le hables'_ pero por la mano que se movía a su cuello no supo si lo había alucinado o no.

"Merle, sé que no me conoces, pero soy Paul"

_Mierda… mierdamierdamierda._

"Suéltalos"

Paul volteo con cara de sufrimiento a Anna, e hizo una 'o' con la boca. Vio como agarraba con más fuerza ambos lados y como la cara de Daryl se ponía aun más roja, inclusive vio el color morado empezando a subir por el cuello de su madre.

"Merle, ¿a quién quieres más?" sonrió antes de pegar su boca a la mejilla de Anna "¿a estos dos o a tu padre?"

Merle estaba entre la espada y la pared, por la mirada que le daba su madre sabía que tenía que decir, pero toda su fuerza de voluntad se estaba yendo por el caño al ver a sus dos parientes ser lastimados por aquel tipo. Que en cuanto a él constaba, no era nada más que la parte masculina que había hecho que él y Daryl nacieran, nada más. No un padre, no un tipo cercano y mucho menos un cómplice en eso.

"A e-ellos"

Paul volvió a sonreír, pero esta vez giro toda la cara, dando a ver y evidenciar que si era su padre, los mismos ojos y toda la mierda. _Genial_.

"Bueno…" Soltó un poco el cabello de Daryl, apretando mas el cuello de Anna "¿Te parece si te llevas a tu hermanito al cuarto? Quisiera tener unas palabras con ella a solas"

.

Su trasero empezó a doler en la posición en la que estaba, literalmente había dejado de sentir sus piernas horas antes. Merle estaba incado en sus tobillos, recargado en la puerta contra todo su peso, no sabía si todavía era necesario pero después de escuchar los gritos de Anna supo que así un elefante chocara contra la puerta, evitaría que pasara por ella.

Suspiro por enésima vez en las largas tres horas de su pequeño encarcelamiento, estaba cansado, dolorido, hambriento, sediento… jodido, en pocas palabras. Volteando a su lado vio a Daryl hecho bolita en el suelo, sosteniendo sus piernas con sus brazos y recargando su cabeza en las rodillas, lo veía con esos ojos de siempre, solo que a comparación de las otras veces, estaban llenos de lágrimas. Sabía lo que estaba sintiendo.

Ambos habían visto a Paul. Ambos habían presenciado como los había maltratado, solo Daryl había sufrido después de todo. Ambos habían escuchado los gritos agonizantes de Annabeth. Ambos.

Con un salto se puso en pie y con la rapidez que le quedaba, agarro una silla, volteándola de modo que atrabancaba la puerta. Por lo menos sabrían si alguien intentaba abrir. Con pasos lentos se acerco a la bola humana en el suelo y como si fuera un gatito asustado, empezó a susurrarle… suave, lento, como cuando todavía era bebé.

"¿M-mamá?"

No lo resistió, no sabía qué demonios le pasaba con el fenómeno de 5 años, pero simplemente no podía verlo así. Le gustaba más cuando era un diablillo por toda la casa, pintando sus manos en las paredes con crayolas o tirando cereal en el suelo, siempre con esa sonrisa. No con lágrimas.

"Estará bien… ¿te acuerdas cuando nos dijo que era una súper mujer?" vio como asentía "Bueno, créele, para haberte soportado a ti cinco años ya dice algo, Darylena"

Daryl solo gruño y aquella sonrisa empezó a aparecer en su boca.

"A ti te ah aguantado trece años"

Merle solo rodo los ojos, no tenía ni idea como un niño de su edad podía contestar tan bien a sus insultos o respuestas, pero lo hacía. Siempre había pensado que Daryl ya era lo suficientemente maduro… solo en un cuerpo de niño.

"T-tengo hambre"

"Tal vez pueda salir-"

"¡No! ¡No me dejes!"

Le falto poco para volver a caer en el mismo agujero, pero rápidamente se compuso, si era el grande de la habitación, lo seria hasta estar seguro de que estaban a salvo.

Estaba a punto de abrir la boca cuando aquella voz masculina tan conocida se volvió a escuchar, esta vez más cerca, más cálida… más hipócrita.

"Niños… ¿Tienen hambre? Salgan para poder comer juntos"

Ninguno hablo, ninguno pestañeo tan siquiera.

"¿Niños?"

Un golpe en la puerta.

"¡¿Niños?!"


End file.
